Magic Love
by Lille Loveland
Summary: Human names used, PrussiaxRomania One-shot. When Valentin accidently hits a dog on the way home, he never thought it would bring him love. Meanwhile Gilbert's been missing for 2 weeks, when it turns out he's been cursed, and he doesnt regret it when he meets a hurting Romanian and just happens to fall in love, but will he ever beable to tell him that? M for domestic abuse & more


**Author's Note:**__**This is a Prussia x Romania One-shot, incase you haven't got it. Since Romania doesn't have a human name, I've opted to give him one: Valentin (pronounced val-en-TEEN) Nicolae. Also I'm putting Bulgaria in here and naming him Aleksander, or Aleks for short. I've chosen to rate this as M due to the domestic abuse and sexual content within this reading. Also this is yaoi, Boy x Boy and my first pairing that I'm writing for and first thing dealing with sex I've ever written so, *Be Gentle* **

**P.S. This is rated M for a reason. If you know you shouldn't be reading this then please, don't. It's not my fault if you become offended by this because I did give you a warning. Please be mature about reading this and all will go well. Danke.**

"Oh Shit!" exclaimed Valentin as he slammed on the brakes, tires screeching on the wet pavement. "Fuck!" he yelled out once more. He sat in his car for a moment more before suddenly deciding to get out and rush to the front of his car, the stains left by tears erasing in the heavy rain. The moment he laid his eyes on the quivering mass laying on the ground, his hand flew up to cover his mouth. "God damnit." he whispered under his breath, hand moving to rub at his forehead. Valentin crept toward the mass of white fur that was a dog, kneeling down next to it. "Please be alive please be alive please be alive" was the mantra that he mumbled to himself as he slowly reached over to place his hand onto the white dog's side to feel for its breathing. "Oh. Thank you God." he whispered in relief letting his head hang for a moment before looking back up. Valentin reached into his coat pocket, fumbling around for his phone. Finding it, he pulled it out and flipped it open, checking the time. 2:47 AM. He sighed, "I can't just leave you here, now can I? I think I have towel or something in the back seat." he mumbled getting up and opening the back door, leaning inside, "Hmm, I think this blanket will do." he said pulling out a light blue felt blanket. Kneeling down again, Valentin carefully laid the blanket over the dog and gently scooped it up, cradling it in his arms like new born child. The dog whimpered in pain, "Shh, it's okay, it's okay. I'm going to take back home and fix you up all nice and new, okay?" the Romanian man whispered comfortingly to the injured dog, turning around and softly laying the dog in the backseat. Getting back into the driver's seat, Valentin sighed, driving on to his home through the heavy rain, the trees lining the road threatening to swallow the little 1940s style car whole.

.

After laying the dog onto his living room couch, Valentin took out his red cell phone, this time dialing a number. After waiting for a few moments, a groggy voice was heard through the receiving end, "Hmm? Hello?"

"Aleks!" Valentin cried loudly, irritating the voice further, "Vali? What happened? What did he do to you? I'll kill that bastard!" the voice called Aleks said with each word becoming more awake. "What? No nothing, this has nothing to do with him." A pause. "What? Ugh, I've already got my pants on!" complained Aleks. "Well keep them on."

"Why? I'm sooo tired!" the voice on the other end whined. "Well suck it up and take a five hour energy because I need you to come over, I accidentally hit a dog on the way home, I need you to look at it, please." Another pause, this one longer. "You know it'll take me like an hour and a half to just get to Romania, right? Longer to actually get to you house." Valentin sighed, "Yes, I know, but please, I don't want this little dog to die, and you're the only vet that I trust."

"I'm the only vet you know."

"Exactly, which gives me more reason to call you and for you to hurry up and get down here!" Another pause. "Fine, I'll be there, but only because we gotta talk." Silence, then dial tone. Valentin sighed once more, setting his phone down on the coffee table be fore sitting on the floor in front of the dog he had practically run over. He rested his arm on the edge of the couch and his head on his arm, the other lifting up to gently stroke the dog's snowy white fur. "I'm so sorry, little dog. But don't worry, my friend is a vet and he's on his way to come help you okay?" Valentin stayed in that position and continued his ministrations until he heard a loud knocking on the door. Reluctantly, and tiredly, he stood up, walking to the door, finding it was Aleks.

.

"Thank you Aleks, again, really." Valentin stood a small distance from the opposite end of the couch, both arms cradling each other. "Don't worry about it Vali. Looks like he's got a broken leg and, two maybe, broken ribs. He'll be fine in a couple of weeks. Here, I'll give you some medication and a prescription for him to help the healing process. Before I leave, we need to talk." Aleks exhaled, getting up from his kneeling position in front of the unconscious dog on the lavender couch. "I know, I'll get some coffee, we can talk in the kitchen." Valentin turned away, walking through the closest of the two kitchen door-less entryways, Aleks following.

.

Slowly, Gilbert arrived back into a black and white state of consciousness. His left arm and chest hurt like a bitch, blinking a couple of times, he tried to remember why. He could only remember rain, bright lights, and a worried sounding man, so much pain, then blackness. "_Ugh, fuck, w-where the hell am I? Why is everything in black and white?"_ he thought to himself before he heard voices. "Well, damnit Vali, I can't just stand by and let him do this to you. I really do think you should off him."

"I told you, I'm not killing anyone! And, believe me, I've tried to do something, you know I have, but he always finds me. If he hates me so much, why can't he just leave me be and let me go?"

"Because he hates you. What better way to hurt the one you hate than by trying to possess them and causing them pain? Vali, it's the only way! Listen, you're like a brother to me, and it really fucking pisses me off to know this guy is doing this to you!"

"I know, I know." a sigh, " I'm just so fucking scared you know? I-I don't know what else I can do! And no I'm not killing him!"

"I know a guy that can make any murder look like a suicide." a pause, "Wha? W-why would you ever know a guy like that? For what purpose would you need to affiliate with someone like that?"

"Listen this isn't about me, it's about you. There is no damn reason for you to be suffering the way you do. You should come stay with me, and if the dick follows you, I'll rip his spine out and choke him with it."

"So violent."

"Well…"

"Okay, there will be NO ripping out of spines or choking. And besides, I can't come stay with you, I have to take care of the dog. It's the least I can do for nearly killing him."

"Vali, I'm a vet."

"But, you're already so busy, and I don't think we should be moving him around so much, you know? It would be best to keep him stationary, until he heals. Right?"

"Yeah. You know, I'm starting to think you ran him over on purpose." another pause then a quiet chuckle, "Okay, Okay, fine, but you better call me, okay, everyday." The sound of things gathering, footsteps, _"Bine, mama _(okay, mom)."

"You better be fucking glad I'm not your mama, otherwise I would have already done something about that bastard. "

"_Vă rog _(Please), don't start."

"Okay, okay, but call me alright?"

"Da, da, bine. _la revedere! _(bye-bye!) and thanks again!" A distant, "Da!" and the closing of a door.

.

Valentin walked over to the dog on his couch after closing the front door, reaching out to pet the soft white fur. "I'm glad to see you're awake, doggie," he looked the dog in the eyes, studying their color, and slowly knelt down in front of the dog, "My, my, you have very pretty eyes." Valentin continued to stroke the dog's fur, "I think I'll name you… _Ochii Rosii, _Red Eyes. Ha-ha, it's obvious I know, but they're so pretty. Oh, now you think I'm weird huh?" Valentin's expression changed to one of unsure worry before he noticed something tangled in the white fur. "What's this?" Rosii eyed Valentin as the man untangled a necklace from the dog's coat, "An… Iron Cross? Hmm are you someone's pet? Hmm, there's no name or address on the back, maybe you're not?" The man looked up at the dog expecting an answer. _"Hell no I'm no one's pet! What's this guy thinking? Unless.." _Gilbert thought to himself as he tried to look at his hands, finding that they were indeed paws. _"What the hell! S-so it really did happen? Fuck! How is this even possible?" _Gilbert mentally freaked out, trying to move, resulting in him giving out a loud yelp in pain. "Oh dear, No, no, clam down Rosii!" Valentin put his hands out to try and calm the dog. "What has gotten into you?" The dog whined in response. "I know you're in pain, you have to lay still, you're only going to hurt yourself more, little doggie." Rosii slumped back onto the couch, putting a paw over his eyes and whining once more. Valentin looked at the dog with worry, cocking his head to the side as he sat on his knees. "Maybe I should give you your medicine now?" He mumbled quietly to himself, putting a finger to his lips and looking to the side. Getting up, Valentine made his way to the kitchen where Aleks had left the medicine.

"_Was _(What) _the hell is going one? Did that lady __**really**__ turn me into a dog? But, that's impossible! Right? Maybe, maybe I'm just having one of those weird drunk dreams again. But wait… you're not supposed to be able to feel pain in a dream, are you? Because I hurt like a bitch. Nein _(no)_ never mind that Gilbert, that's not the point. This is a dream and when you wake up, you'll be back to you're normal, awesome self, back in your hotel room with Francis and Toni. Everything will be-" _Gilbert's thoughts were interrupted when the man from before came back into the room with something that looked like a bit of ham or some other lunch meat in his hand. "Aleks told me that this is the best way to give dogs their medicine. Here you go Rosii, you'll feel better soon if you eat this, okay?" He said, trying to get the dog to eat the meat. At first the dog refused, but in the end ate it, the pill hidden inside. "Good boy Rosii!" The man praised. Valentin yawned, stretching, "Oh my, there was certainly a turn of events tonight, right Rosii? Ha-ha I'm beat. Well then, you rest up, and I'll do the same." Valentine smiled, getting up from his position on the floor and ruffling the fur on the dog's head. Walking past the dog, Vali made his way up the stairs that were behind the couch, near the other open doorway to the kitchen, into the master bedroom at the end of the hall.

"_Rest, Ja that's what I need. Und _(and) _when I wake up, everything will be normal again." _With that last thought, Gilbert closed his eyes and fell asleep.

.

'_**Hallo **_(Hello)_**' Gilbert said with a drunken smirk. The scantly dressed woman turned around drink in hand, smiling seductively back at Gilbert, acknowledging his presence. 'Alo. **_(Hello)_**' Gilbert moved towards the woman, sliding his hand onto her waist, 'How about we get out of here, huh?' He suggests. The woman lets out a seductive giggle and agrees. They both leave the night club, Gilbert waving goodbye to his two friends Francis and Antonio. The woman took Gilbert to her home, somewhere off in the middle of a forest. **_**"She lives all the way out here? This chick is weird, but she's still hot." **_**Gilbert thought to himself as the woman led him into a bedroom, presumably hers. 'You know, I never did catch your name.' Gilbert slurred. She giggled and pulled him into her room. 'They call me **_**Muma Pădurii**_**. You're going to have to take off your clothes if you don't want to ruin them.' she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Gilbert chuckled drunkenly and happily obliged, thinking he was going to get laid. When he looked back up, he noticed the woman was still dressed, confused he reached out to help her out of her obstructing clothing. The woman grabbed his hand and pushed him away, wiggling her fingers slowly, pointedly at him, mumbling strange, quite words all the while. 'What are you-' He was interrupted when a sudden flash blinded him for a moment, then died down. When he opened his eyes, he could only see in black and white, and the beautiful woman he planned to lay with had turned into and ugly old hag of a stumped woman. **_

_**She laughed evilly and glared down at Gilbert. Gilbert tried to yell to the old woman, attempting to ask her what she had done to him, but loud barking came from him instead of words. This worried him and he looked into the mirror on the other side of the room. **_**"Nein. What the hell happened? What did she do to me!" **_**Gilbert screamed into his head. The old woman cackled again, like the witch she really was. Terrified, not that he would admit, Gilbert sprinted out of the house, through the forest until he came to a road. Panting heavily, he stepped onto the road, turning his head, he was met with two beams of light: car head lights. He heard the approaching car's breaks squeal to a halt, but only after he felt something large hit him, sending him to the ground, and into blackness.**_

Waking up with a start, Gilbert looked around him. He could only see in black and white still, like an old television show. He was still in the same place as he was last night, this time with a huge headache. Gilbert looked ahead of him, at the flat screen television attached to a brick space above a fireplace, seeing his reflection. There he could see himself as he lay on the couch, leg and torso bandaged up. He really was a dog, it wasn't a dream. "_Was the hell is going on?"_ Gilbert thought to himself. "Gooood morning, Rosii!" Valentin greeted as he leaned over the back of the couch, towards the white dog. _"My name's not 'Rosii', it's Gilbert! Who is this guy anyways?" _The Romanian man who leaned over the couch closed his eyes in a happy chuckle, "And, how are we feeling today? Ha-ha, a little better I hope!" the blonde haired man received a whine in response. "Oh, I guess not. Well, I'll go get you your medicine okay?" and with that he was gone, presumably into the kitchen. A few minutes later, he returned, a slice of cheese in his hand with the medication hidden inside. After a small struggle, dog Gilbert ate the bit of food offered to him, receiving an affectionate ruffle of the fur on the top of his head. "I'm going to make breakfast now, would you like me to make you a little sausage?" The man asked. Now knowing that he couldn't form words, Gilbert wagged his tail, hoping to get the message of "Yes" across to the strange man with the little hat. Valentin had noticed with a smile, "Bine!" He disappeared into the kitchen once more, soon filling it with the sent of breakfast.

.

With breakfast now done, one of which Gilbert ate generously and hungrily, both males lounged in the living room. Valentin, who had politely introduced himself to Gilbert during their morning meal, sat on the couch, petting Gilbert's head in his lap, reading a book. A loud banging interrupted the peaceful silence, startling both of the room's occupants, making Valentin flinch. "_Nu_ (no)." More banging. Gilbert looked up at the worried and scared expression on Vali's face. "E-excuse me Rosii." he stuttered, gently moving Gilbert's head from his legs, and walking to the door. "D-.Dániel. W-what are you doing here?" Dániel Héderváry, the man standing on the porch, did _**not**_ look at all happy to see his boy friend. "Hi, sweetheart." he said through gritted teeth, "how about you and I go inside? We still haven't finished our _conversation_ from last night." Valentin backed away in fear as Dániel forced his way inside, slamming the door behind him. "You little bitch." Dániel cursed his boyfriend, grabbing his throat in an iron like grip. Valentin's hands flew up towards the offending appendage, trying to pry it off of him so he could breathe. "How many times do I have to remind you to keep you fucking mouth shut!" the Hungarian man's voice slowly rose in volume. He then threw his boyfriend to the ground resulting in a harsh and painful thud for the other party, Valentin's little hat flying off in some direction.

Gilbert had witnessed these actions, shock and anger filling him. "I-I didn't say anything! I swear! Dániel, please, c-calm down, let's talk about this okay?" Valentin tried, standing up and putting his hands out in front of him to keep the angry Hungarian at bay. "Oh, but that's what we're doing, right _darling?_" Dániel spat out. Gilbert let out an angry growl, catching the offending man's attention. "Oh, what's this? Got yourself a little pooch then?" he sneered forgetting his pursuit on his trembling boyfriend and made his way to the dog on the couch. "Nu, Dániel, please, let him be. He's already injured enough. W-we were supposed to t-talk, right?" Dániel walked around the couch stopping in front of the animal on the sofa, glaring at it. Gilbert let out another growl, bearing his teeth. "Shut up!" Dániel grabbed Gilbert's muzzle to silence him. Shaking the hand away from his mouth, Gilbert bit Dániel's hand. "Ah! Fucking mutt!" Dániel yelled in pain, back handing the dog; a loud yelp was heard in response. "Dániel! Don't!" Turning his attention back to a trembling Valentin, the abusive man made his way slowly to the cowering young man. "Don't you tell me what to do. You have no right!" he yelled, slapping his "lover" hard enough to make him stumble backwards. Backing up into the mantle on the wall behind him, the many trinkets jingling on the shelf, Valentin could only watch as his lover cornered him, raising his hand to hit him again, when Dániel yelled out in pain. Gilbert had, painfully, jumped off of the couch, biting the angry Hungarian on the calf, teeth sinking into the meat on the man's leg. Dániel tried shaking Gilbert off of him to no avail, the white dog only sinking his teeth in deeper, staining the white fur crimson. This gave Valentin time to get away as he ran into the kitchen, grabbing a large knife.

Finally able to get the dog off of him, Dániel kicked Gilbert away, clutching his leg. After much struggle he managed to stand up, turning around to see a blade pointed at his face and a very scared, mostly determined Romanian behind the blade. "I want you out of my house, and out of my life." the Romanian ordered shakily. The man threatened only smirked, amused by his lover's false confidence, "Or what? You'll kill me?" he mocked, "I dare you! You're too much of a pussy to even knick me, and you know it." The blade began to waver as Valentin's hands shook. The stare down continued with the Hungarian winning. "For too long I've had to deal with this. For too long I had hoped, hoped for you to get better, hoped for you to just stop." Valentin whispered, tears rolling down his face, "I've had enough. I only wanted you to love me Dániel, but no matter what I did, nothing seemed to please you. Nothing but this; hurting me like this. Why? Why couldn't you just love me right?" Dániel's smirk fell from his face, immediately ready to answer the question, "I don't love you, Valentin, I never really did. You know I hate you, so why even ask me such a stupid question?" he said with so much hate filling each word, "You're nothing to me, and you never were. You know that. Now, why don't you put the knife down, and we can finish our chat normally: with you on the ground, crying like the little bitch you are." Dániel reached up for the quivering knife. Valentin reacted quickly, slicing at the hand before returning the blade to its former position. "No, never again. I'm done and so are you." he said before stabbing his former lover in the arm and backing away quickly knocking over a lamp on a side table next to the couch.

Dániel screamed in pain, clutching his arm. "You little fuck! I'm gonna kill you!" he yelled, pulling out the knife in his arm and charging towards Valentin. Dániel was caught, faltering and slicing the side of the terrified Romanian's cheek instead. Gilbert had once again tried to defend the young man who had taken care of him and to stop this crazy man's evil rampage by jumping onto his back, wounds forgotten, and biting into the man's shoulder. He never did like Hungarians anyways. Dániel once again cried out in pain as he attempted to fling the dog off of his back. "Rosii!" At hearing Vali's cries, Gilbert let go and limped towards him, nuzzling into his neck as the man knelt down to meet him. "Gah!" Dániel whimpered, rolling around on the floor, clutching his shoulder. Valentin sniffled, wiping away the trails of tears and blood and stood up. First, he walked in the direction his hat had flew off, picking it up and dusting it off calmly, placing it back onto his head at an angle, carefully, then, moving towards the coffee table, he picked up his cell phone and slowly dialed for an ambulance.

.

Valentin scratched Gilbert behind the ear as he was knelt next to him on the porch, fresh bandage on his face, watching as the paramedics rolled his former lover onto the ambulance. Two policemen approached him, walking up the few steps to meet the two on the porch, stopping on the top step. Valentin reluctantly stood up, to talk with them. "_Domnul _(Mister/Mr.) Nicolae, we'd like to ask you a few questions." Valentin nodded solemnly.

.

Valentin closed the front door quietly after his intense questioning from the police. He then suddenly broke out in sobs. Gilbert, who had limped into the house before Valentin looked over his furry shoulder at the sobbing man. Inwardly sighing, he turned around and limped back towards the Romanian, nuzzling the side of his thigh in an attempt to comfort him. With a loud sniffle, Valentin looked down at Gilbert, smiling, he wiped his tears. Hugging the dog by his neck, the man continued to cry, "I'm so sorry, Rosii. This is all my fault, I didn't mean for you to see that or for him to hurt you, please, forgive me." He leaned back, hands still on the dog, and looked him in his velvet red eyes. _"It's not your fault, Valentin. Of course I forgive you, but how do I tell him that? Oh!" _Gilbert licked the side of Valentin's face that wasn't bandaged in forgiveness. With another smile, Valentin hugged the dog again, "Does this mean I get to keep you?" he mumbled into soft fur. Taking the wagging tail as an affirmative, Vali chuckled and snuggled into white fur. _"Man, I'm really going to have to get used to this whole 'being-a-dog' thing. So not awesome."_

.

"Da…..Da….Nu…I called an ambulance…Because I'm not a murderer….How?…Nu! I don't care, I don't want to hear that…..Rosii….Nu, he's okay….Da I'm okay…Nu, I'll be fine, I've got Rosii…Nu, he's letting me keep him…Because I asked…..He wagged his tail….He likes me!….Because I just know, I can tell, you like me right Rosii? _Bark! Bark!_ Ha-ha see?…Da…Yes, I'll be fine…..Da….They said they're going to take him into their custody….Yes, I'm finally free….Yep…Yes! I told you already!…Bine, la revedere." Valentin hung up his phone call with his friend Aleks, petting Gilbert on the head affectionately. Smiling down at him, Valentin bent over, and kissed him on the head before walking to the kitchen to put the phone away and to get some supplies to clean the blood off of the floor. "Well, so much for a peaceful .day, huh?" the man asked to no one in particular. He knelt down onto the floor, wiping up his former lover's blood.

.

_Meanwhile in a hotel somewhere~…_

"Oh man, my head." Antonio whimpered, slowly sitting up in the messed hotel bed. The hotel room was trashed, bottles and cans of various types of alcohol littered every surface, both beds were messed, Francis lay on the floor, passed out with an empty wine bottle clenched in his hand. Antonio rubbed his face, looking down spotting a strange woman passed out next to him, tangled in the white sheets. The Spaniard's face slowly took on a surprised expression, eyes slowly widening in shock and sudden remorse. He looked to the unconscious Francis who lay on the floor at the foot of the bed next to him, closest to the door. "Francis!" he hissed quietly as to not wake up the sleeping woman next to him, "Francis!" Reaching behind him, Antonio took his pillow and threw it at the sleeping Frenchman, "Francis!" Waking up with a start the moment the fluffy pillow made contact with his face, Francis groggily opened his eyes and slowly sat up, "Ooohh _mon Dieu, _(my God), oww!" he squeezed his eyes shut tightly, putting a hand to his head. "Francis." Antonio whispered "_Comment? _(what?)" he answered, eyes still shut tight to block out the sunlight coming from the window, shining right on him. "Please tell me I didn't have sex with this woman." the Spaniard begged quietly. "_Hon hon hon hon, et porquoi? _(and why?) Wasn't that the point of this whole adventure?" the Frenchman retorted with a smirk. "No! Not for me! I'd be cheating on Lovi! I don't want to do that! _Por favor _(please), tell me I didn't sleep with this lady!" he continued to beg. Francis opened one eye to peek at his Spanish friend, "Let me think….ow, nope." Antonio took on a hopeful expression. "So I didn't? Oh that's good!" he breathed a sigh of relief, putting a hand to his chest. "_Non non non _(no no no), you definitely slept with that woman, I was saying non because thinking really 'urts right now. Ow."

"QUE! (WHAT!)" Antonio screamed, miraculously not waking up the snoozing woman next to him, "You better be kidding me man, Lovi's gonna bust a nut when he finds out, only after he busts mine!" he wailed, covering his eyes with his hands. "Hey, where's Gilbert?" Francis asked, looking around the room, even going as far as to look under each bed. "Huh?" Antonio looked up, "He left with that lady last night, remember?" Francis nodded in remembrance. "When did he say he was coming back?" Antonio shrugged in responded, looking at the woman next to him in disgust. "Why don't you call him" The Spaniard opted. "Oui, I probably should." Francis pulled out his cell phone and dialed his friend's phone number, holding the device up to his ear. _"You have reached the voicemail of-" _Francis closed his phone, defeated, "Que?" Toni asked, looking up at his French friend. "It sent me straight to voice mail. You try." Antonio did and was also sent straight to voicemail. "Maybe his phone is dead?" he opted. Francis nodded, "Oui, 'opefully that is the case." Antonio sighed, "You better not tell anyone about this, especially Lovino." Francis held up his hands in surrender, "My lips are sealed," he said making a closing zipper motion.

.

_Back at the Nicolae residence~… 2 weeks later~_

Two weeks after the incident with Dániel Héderváry, Gilbert had healed up nicely, left with only a small limp that showed every now and again; almost completely used to being a dog. Aleks had visited saying he would be fine and that he could walk on his leg without too much trouble and Valentin was the happiest he had been in years. It was also safe to say that Gilbert was starting to feel that way too…

"C'mon Rosii! Ha-ha I know you want it!" Valentin laughed as he jingled Gilbert's iron cross necklace in his hand, turning around to face the now charging dog. The both of them played in the Romanian's spacious back yard, running around like children. "Ack!" Gilbert tackled the Romanian to the ground, standing over him while he laughed, "Okay okay you can have it here!" he smiled slipping the necklace over the dog's head, ruffling the scruff on his neck. Gilbert watched him as he closed his eyes and a happy laugh escaped him. Smiling mentally he bent his head lower, licking the side of his face repeatedly, slowly making his way down the man's neck, kissing him the only way he could. "Okay okay! I get it, quit!" Valentin laughed, trying to push the dog's face away to stop his licking. Gilbert did stop, but settled for nuzzling the crook of the man's neck instead. "Aww," Valentin smiled, "What's gotten into you? You're a lot more affectionate these days."

"_It's because I think I'm in love with you" _Valentin snuggled into soft fur a smile playing on his lips, _"If only you were human…" _Gilbert nudged Vali, motioning for him to get up, "Ha-ha you want to play still? Okay," he smiled widely, little fang showing as he sat up going to correct his hat's position when Gilbert took it in his mouth, running in the opposite direction. "Hey! Ha-ha come back here!" Valentin yelled, getting up and chasing his dog.

.

_Meanwhile outside some café~…_

"It's been two weeks, something's definitely got to have happened to him!" Antonio worried, looking through his phone, steaming coffee in hand. "How are we supposed to go back? We can't! Ludwig will rip us to shreds!" he continue, looking up from his phone, wide eyes, looking at his French friend. "Us?" the blonde man asked, sipping his coffee casually. "Que! You and I are both in this man! You cant just leave me to this!" Toni yelled then lowered his voice to a whisper, "I've already got enough on my plate for sleeping with that lady, I don't need this too. We _have_ to find Gilbert! I am _not _letting you out of this!" Francis glared at him over his paper cup and the two of them walked down an almost desolate sidewalk. "I 'ate you so much sometimes you stupid Spaniard." Francis hissed, "I feel the same way about you, you stupid Frenchman. Now we need to find our stupid German, before anyone finds out!" Toni spat out the last part quickly. With a sigh, said hated Frenchman agreed, "But, 'ow are we supposed to find 'im? 'e could be anywhere in Romania by now. Where could we possibly start?" he shrugged, swishing the hot liquid in the paper cup, a few droplets popping out from the slit in the lid. They both stopped walking, thinking. "_Policía_? (Police?)" Toni opted. Duh! Why didn't they think of it earlier? "Oui." Francis nodded and they both headed off towards the police station.

.

_Back at the Nicolae residence~…_

Valentin and Gilbert rested on the couch, Gilbert's head resting in the man's lap as he gently stroked the scruff on his neck while they both watched the news. _"In other news, a German tourist has gone missing. He was last seen leaving the nightclub _Suna _with a woman at approximately 12:45 AM Saturday night two weeks ago." _Gilbert's ears perked up instantly. Valentin noticed this and looked down at his pet curiously. A picture of him was shown on the screen and upon see it dog Gilbert leapt off of the couch, over the coffee table and to the screen, looking up at it and barking, _"That's me! Ha! I knew those guys would notice and do something! Ha!" _Valentin paused the show and stood up, walking over to the energetic animal, "Calm down Rosii! What is up with you?" He put his hands on his hips, looking down at the white dog who continued to bark. "Rosii! Enough!" the man warned. Gilbert whined, looking back at the photo on the screen, then to his owner. _"Ugh, it's useless."_ Gilbert turned around, head down, ear flat, tail low, and went to lay on the floor next to the lavender couch. Valentin sighed, shoulders sagging in defeat. "I'm sorry, _dragă _(dear/sweetheart/love). How about I read you some stories? That always makes you feel better." He gave an unsure smile. _"Yeah, he's right. That does always make me feel better, especially when he reads 'em to me. Ja okay." _Gilbert stood up, jumping on the couch, replacing his head onto Valintin's lap as the man opened the leather book that held the many Romanian fairy tales. "Let's see, where did we leave off last time? We finished one of the stories about _Ileana Cosânzeana _right?" Gilbert nodded. "Okay, oh, one of my favorites! This one is about _Muma Pădurii._"

"_Muma Pădurii? Why does that sound familiar?" _Gilbert pondered, not paying attention to what Valentin was saying. "-so she changed her shape to look like a beautiful young woman that the children would trust, and so that they would come into her home, tricking them so as she could enslave them." the Romanian man read. _"Das ist es! _(That's it!)" Gilbert once again jumped up, tail wagging, and barking. "What? What is it, what now?" Valentin questioned, setting the open book on the coffee table to place his hands on the dog to calm him. Gilbert jumped down, barking at the book, looking at Valentin. Vali got up off of the couch, backing away a little. Gilbert barked and whined, placing his paw on the open book, the story of Muma Pădurii, looking at the television screen that was still paused on his picture, then to Valentin, hoping he would understand. Valentin looked from the dog to the screen, back and forth repeatedly, glancing at the book between. Slowly, slowly, he began to see the resemblance between the dog and the picture of the missing tourist named Gilbert Beilschmidt, according to the caption below it. "Nu, t-that's impossible." he whispered, "I-I mean, Da, I used to believe in this stuff, but that was when I was a kid. She, she couldn't be real." Gilbert whined once more, pleadingly. Valentin studied the photo on the screen, seeing the iron cross necklace his eyes widened and instantly shot to the dog in front of him, to this necklace it wore as well. "A-are you telling me, that Muma Pădurii is real, and that, that's…you?" he asked, pointing to the screen. _"Oh, danke Gott _(thank you God)_ he gets it!"_ Gilbert nodded rapidly, happy that his plight was understood. Valentin swallowed and was silent, biting his lip.

Slowly he picked up the remote and pushed play, unfreezing the program, _"If you have any information on the whereabouts of this man, please contact the missing persons hotline." _It gave a phone number then went to commercial. Valentin turned off the television and set the remote down on the side table. "Okay, I'm sorry but, I have to get this straight, stop me if I'm wrong," He said, putting his hands up and pacing back and forth in a small space. "You're not really a dog, you're a human who's been _turned_ into a dog by a fictional character from Romanian folklore, who's actually real. A-am I right?" he stopped pacing and turned to look at the man turned dog with an incredulous look. Gilbert wagged his tail furiously, going up to the man and nudging his leg. The man knelt down, fingers entangled in snowy white fur, eyes watery, "I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner. I can't help you though." Gilbert looked absolutely defeated, "B-but, I do know how you can get back to normal." Valentin informed with a weak smile. "My father used to tell me all kinds of folk tales, including ones about Muma Pădurii. I used to believe all of them. There _are_ spells that are used against her, however, there aren't any that reverse hers. The only way to reverse her curses is to go to her and have her change them willingly, which would be near impossible, or to kill her. Of course she'll be back in a few years or so, but her curse won't." Gilbert wagged his tail once more and tugged at Valentin's sleeve. "No, I can't go with you. Only someone who is in her custody as her slave or who she has cursed can do it. By killing her, anyone she has cursed or enslaved with be freed. You have to go back to her house yourself and kill her. You'll be changed back to normal if you do."

Gilbert barked happily and licked the side of Valentin's face. The man bit his lip, forcing a weak smile, "Good luck and goodbye." he hugged the dog before it had a chance to run out through the kitchen, through the doggie door Valentin had installed a week ago, leaving the Romanian man kneeling on the floor, silent tears rolling down his face. "He's not coming back, is he?" He asked himself.

.

Gilbert ran through the forest, trying to remember where that old witch's house was. After about an hour he finally found the old shack of a domicile and charged into it, the worn old door giving way easily. Upon entering he barked loudly and angrily. The stumped, ugly, old woman then emerged from a doorway cackling at the sight of the white dog. "Well, well, well. I didn't think you would be back so soon. I didn't think you would even be able to figure it out." she mocked. Gilbert growled, bearing his teeth. The witch looked at her long yellowing nails, seeming disinterested, "I'm guessing you want to be turned back to a human again? Hahahaha! Well, tough luck! I'm not going to and there's nothing you can do about it!" she back to walk around the small room they were in, pausing by the large fire place, "I am perfectly aware that the only other way is to kill me, but I've become used to people trying to do that over the years, but I guess that's what you get when you kidnap little kids to enslave them. Even if you attempt it, I can easily use more of my magic to prevent you from it." She moved away from the fire and towards Gilbert. "So, what are you going to do, _little doggie?_" Gilbert growled once more, keeping still, thinking. _"She's right. I'm sure that many people over the years have tried killing her in many different ways. She'll be able to catch me before I even try. What could I do? This is one of the times where I really wish I hadn't left Gilbird at home with West! Wait a minuet, bruder….like that little girl's bruder who pushed this old hag into her oven. I'm sure that others have tried, but I bet she wont be expecting something so simple. Now, alls I gotta do is get her over by that fire place. Come on the Awesome me, time to do what you do to everyone else, what you're good at, being annoying."_ Gilbert then began to whine loudly. "Oh what?" Muma Pădurii snapped. Gilbert continued to whine and whine, louder and louder, slowly moving towards her as she backed away, nudging at him with her foot to get him away. "Shut up! Go away, what do you think you're doing you stupid mutt?" Gilbert continued his barrage of annoying sounds eventually getting her close enough to the fire place without her realizing it and suddenly stopping. The old woman glared at the dog, rearing her foot back, ready to strike him with it. But before she could, Gilbert hopped up on his hind legs and pushed the old woman into the fire. She went up in flames instantly, her screams of pain flew through the entire home like a wild wind. Once the screams had died down, Gilbert could feel his whole body tingle as the white fur fell off of his skin and his paws turned back to hands and feet. Gilbert stood up, wobbling slightly as he hadn't walked on his own two legs in a little over two weeks. "Yes! Mein Gott, finally!" he elated, throwing his arms up in triumph. "Oh Ja, I need mein clothes, I can't go about town naked." the happy man remembered, "Maybe the old hag kept them, I better go look them then!" and with that he set off looking for his clothing; checking the bedroom, not fining them. "Man, I really should have thought this out before charging up- hello." he spoke to him self, stopping when he nearly passed another door. "I didn't see you before." he told it, opening the door but finding only darkness. "Light switch…not here. Maybe there's one of those dangly light bulbs further in." Gilbert continued to talk to himself out loud mostly to hear his own voice because he had nearly forgotten he even had one. "Whoa! Smelly! Very, very smelly in here!" he shouted once he caught a whiff of the stagnant air in the room. "Ugh, now where's that,-_dink_- oahp, found it!" Gilbert felt for the string and clicked on the light, rubbing his eye for the swinging light bulb had whacked him in it when he walked into the bulb. "Oooh." Gilbert gazed at the piles of clothing, shoes, and what not. Clothing of every sort was piled up into mountains in random places of the concrete room that was a basement.

Turning around he could see the old wooden stairs that he had just descended. Turning back to look at the mountains of clothes, Gilbert's eyes skimmed over each pile, "Now, how am I supposed to find mein-Oh! There they are!" he skipped over to his clothing that were scattered on top of one of the many piles. After locating his shoes, Gilbert checked all of his pockets for his cell phone. "Ha! There you are. Aww you're dead. Ah, that's alright, I'll charge it later. I gotta go find Frankie und Toni. They must be worried sick about me!" And with that, Gilbert skipped up the wooden steps and out of the old hobble of a home to find his friends.

.

The next morning Gilbert woke up fully refresh, happy to be back to normal. He had found his friends last night, thankful that they were still staying in the say room. His friends were overjoyed to see him again, mainly because they wouldn't be torn apart by the German man's brother. Gilbert took a much needed shower, dressed and was about to leave the hotel room, when his friends caught him. "Where are you going? We're supposed to be getting ready to go 'ome" Francis said, looking up from his suitcase that lay open on one of the beds. "I…got something I gotta do before we leave." Gilbert said, a smile finding its way onto his lips. "Que? But we just found you! We don't want to lose you again, sides I don't want mi Lovinito to worry, heh heh." Toni poked his head out of the bathroom. Gilbert raised an eyebrow at his Spanish friend's nervousness. "I'll tell you later." Francis said, "But, 'e is right, where could you be going now? 'ow do we know you wont get lost again?" Gilbert just chuckled at his friends, "I'll be back okay? Don't worry so much." and with that he left, nervous butterflies forming in the pit of his stomach.

.

Valentin stood in his kitchen against the sink counter, sipping his coffee solemnly. He stared at the tiled floor blankly, looking up when he heard a knock on his front door. Sighing, he set his mug on the counter and went to answer the door. "R-Rosii?" Valentin stuttered, eyes widening at seeing his former dog, now human, on his doorstep. Gilbert chuckled at his former owner's insistence to still use his pet name, "Hi, Vali." Valentin went a light red when he heard his name spoken in a, to him, very appealing voice, accented with German. He swallowed before remembering to breathe, "U-um, what are you doing here? I would have figured you would have left for home by now, now that you're back to normal that is." the Romanian spoke quietly, rubbing the back of his neck lamely. Gilbert let a light hearted scoff escape, "Nein, not yet. I couldn't just leave you like that." Valentin looked up, "I mean, you did take care of me after all. Oh, und it's Gilbert." the German man smiled. "Can I come in?" Vali shook his head clear, "D-da, of course, come in." he stepped aside to let his visitor in. After closing the door, Valentin walked up to Gilbert, arms crossed, "S-so, um, wha-" he was interrupted when Gilbert cupped the side of his face and kissed him. First his eyes widened in shock, then softened as he melted into the kiss. They broke away and Gilbert was the first to speak, "I've been wanting to do that for a long time." he whispered, hand still cupping the other male's face. Valentin could only stand there in surprise, "Y-you-" Gilbert leaned his forehead against the smaller man's and finished his sentence, "Wanted to kiss you? Ja. I…I've been in love with you for a while Vali. Mein days spent with you have been the happiest in my life, even if I was a dog." Red peered into red. "To be honest, I don't think I want to leave."

"Then don't. Stay. Stay here with me." The smaller male pleaded, placing his hand onto the one that held his face. "I can't I-" Gilbert was interrupted when Valentin buried his face into his chest, fingers gripping the red hoodie he wore. "No! You can't leave, please!" he cried, tears soaking into the older man's shirt Gilbert wrapped his arms around Valentin, comforting him, "Vali, don't cry, it's okay." he soothed. "No, it's not, please don't leave me." were the muffled cries heard through tears. Gilbert pushed the smaller man away from him, wiping away his tears with his thumb, "Don't cry. I promise you I'll come back, I'll even leave you with a parting gift." the German smiled slyly and scooped up Valentin, turning around and walked up the stairs to the master bedroom.

.

Gently, Gilbert set his lover on the bed, hovering over him. Valentin reached up and put his arms around Gilbert's neck as they stared into each other's eyes. The man above caressed the smaller's cheek, bending down and kissing him tenderly. Valentin entangled his fingers into silver locks as he kissed back. Gilbert licked at Vali's bottom lip, asking for entrance; Valentin eagerly obliging. As their tongues met and explored each other's mouths, Gilbert slid his hand under Valentin's shirt, relishing in the feel of the young man's skin. Gilbert moved his head and kissed along Vali's jaw, down his neck while he unbuttoned his red dress shirt. He ran his hands over his lover's now bear chest, running a thumb over a pert nipple earning a small moan. Gilbert smirked and kissed downwards stopping to tease a stiff nipple, running his tongue over the pink bud and tweaking the other. Valentin whimpered in pleasure. Gilbert continued to place kisses over every inch of skin that would allow, his lover pushing away his red jacket and urging his shirt away. The silver haired man paused his ministrations to relieve himself of said clothing; throwing them onto the floor and reaching for Valentin's shirt to join his own. Diving down for another kiss, the man above slid his hand down his lover's body, reaching the hem of , now, very annoyingly obstructing pants. They broke away for some much needed air, a trail of saliva linking them. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to." the man on top spoke to the one below. Valentin shook his head, "No, I do, it's just…the other times I've done it haven't been so…meaningful." Gilbert smiled, bending down to kiss his lover once again and undoing his pants, feeling the hardened member that lay beneath the layers of fabric. Pulling away, Gilbert sat up, tugging at the pants and underwear that obstructed his view.

Once the clothing was gone, Gilbert could only stare, soaking in the beauty of his lover, burning the image into his mind for later use. "Stop staring." Valentin quietly whined, moving his arms in an attempt to cover himself only to be stopped by the man above him, grabbing his arms and pushing them away. "Don't. You're beautiful." he whispered. Valentin could only blush, giving out a small smile before his lips were once again claimed by the man above him. Reaching into his jeans pocket, Gilbert pulled out a small bottle of lube, "You were planning this?" Valentin asked with a slightly incredulous look. "I was hoping." he replied with a sheepish grin, "I picked it up on the way here." Valentin rolled his eyes with a smirk. Smiling, Gilbert kissed him again, "Can we continue?" he asked. "Well, I don't want to ruin you plan." the little Romanian retorted seductively, raising his leg to rub against the larger's hardened member. "Mmm.. Don't tease me Vali." the German growled. "Why not? That's what you've been doing to me, it's only fair." the teasing man retorted, continuing to rub against the sensitive area, smiling provocatively. Gilbert growled again. Sitting up, Gilbert unscrewed the bottle and coated his fingers in the slick gel. "Are you ready?" he asked once again leaning over his lover who nodded in reply. Gilbert teased Vali's entrance before slipping a finger inside. The feeling at first was uncomfortable for the Romanian, but not too unbearable. A second finger was added with little pain. They began to prod around, searching for that one sweet-spot. "Oh! T-there! Right there!" Valentin gasped when the digits brushed against his prostate. Gilbert smirked and continued to press against the spot, distracting his lover long enough to slip in the third finger without his noticing. After a few moments, Gilbert decided that the Romanian was stretched enough and pulled his fingers out; Valentine whining in protest. Ridding himself of the last of his clothing, Gilbert generously coated his member then aligned it with Valentin's entrance, slowly pushing in. Valentin winced in pain as he was stretched. After fully sheathing himself inside, Gilbert leant over his lover apologizing, "_Es tu mir leid, mein lieb _(I'm sorry, my love.) I know it hurt, tell me when to move." A few moments later, Valentin nodded, telling the man above him it was okay to move. Pulling out almost completely, Gilbert had to stop himself from pounding mercilessly into the velvet feeling that was his Valentin. Thrusting back in, they both let out a moan. As he thrusted in and out of his lover, searching for that spot once more, Gilbert kissed and nipped his way around Vali's body, biting him hard at the crook of his neck, marking him his. At this action, Valentin let out a groan, too engrossed in pleasure to think of the pain. Gilbert's pace began to quicken as he found a rhythm to thrust to, quickly finding that bundle of nerves once again that have Valentin seeing white.

Feeling his climax near, Gilbert reached down to stroke his lover's neglected member. "G-Gil… I- I'm gonna…"

"Me too." With that Valentin came, coating both his and his partner's abdomens. Gilbert could feel his lover's muscles tighten around his member in a most pleasant way and released himself. Both came, calling each other's names. Coming down from their orgasmic highs, they both panted heavily; Gilbert pulling out and rolling over next to Valentin. Catching his breath, Valentin snuggled into Gilbert's embrace, sleepily. They both lay in the pleasant silence comfortably, in each other's arms, until _"Shorty got style, I got swag on my feet I got her booty in my hand it's like a thousand degrees-" _

"What the hell is that?" Valentin asked looking around the room. Gilbert groaned in annoyance "Ugh! That's my phone." Valentin's eyes widened, "_That's _your ring tone?" Gilbert blushed, "Ja." _"I am red hot fire, I am sex and appeal, I want her thighs around my face for everyone of my meals-" _Valentin gave Gilbert a look that said, _"Oh really?"_ and Gilbert instantly defended himself, "Nein, nein! That's just the song, it's like mein friends and my theme song sort of." Valentin kept the expression, "N-not like that!"

"_All the ladies love my movements and my talented voice~ And if I wasn't your roomie, I would complain 'bout the noise." _"Would you just get that?" Valentin sighed, not wanting to hear the song any longer. Gilbert got up, walking over to where he threw his pants, digging in the pockets for his phone, _"This raccoon is poppin' bottles, blue is dropping the beat~ I need the Heimlich right away, I think I swallowed a bee~!"_ Finding it, Gilbert put the phone to his ear, "Hallo?"

"Where the hell are you?" It was Francis. "Oh, um, Francis, wa-was up?"

"What's up? The plane leaves in half an hour, where the hell are you?" Gilbert looked back at Valentin who still lay in bed, head propped up, hat missing, returning the gaze, and smiled, "I…had to make a detour."

"To where?" Gilbert stood up, pulling on his chick print boxers. "Sexy." joked Valentin sarcastically when he caught sight of the printed underwear. The German turned to look at his lover, flipping him off playfully. "Who's that?" Francis asked, hearing another voice in the background, "Vali~." he replied with a smile. "Can't we catch a later plane?" he asked, walking to the other side of the room to get his shirt. "Comment? Non! Lovino is already going to bite Toni's head off for staying so long, we need to get on this flight. Who's Vali?" Gilbert walked back to the other side of the room, putting on his pants. "Oh! Do you want to meet him? He's so totally awesome! You know was? I'm gonna bring him to the airport so you guys can meet him." he nearly yelled due to his excitement. Valentin giggled at he's boyfriend's antics. "Vali, would you wanna meet mein friends?" Valentin giggled again, "Not with _that_ "theme song"."

"_Bitte?_ (please?)" With a sigh, Vali, agreed, "Bine."

"Gilbert?" Gilbert had nearly forgotten that he was still on the phone with Francis. "Huh? Oh Ja! Was?"

"Did you meet someone here?" Gilbert paused a moment, "Ja…why?"

"Oohh, mon Dieu. Gilbert!"

"Was?" Gilbert stood in front of the bed, confused. "Never mind. Look you need to hurry up and get to the airport, d'accord?"

"Ja, Ja. See ya." he hung up with a slight pout, looking at his boyfriend. "Get dressed, I want to be with you a little longer."

.

"There you are!"

"Where have-oh! Hola!" Gilbert's friends greeted him as he walked up with his new boyfriend in tow to whom Toni greeted. "Guys, this is my new boyfriend, Valentin." Gilbert introduced, gesturing towards the young man, and putting an arm around him. "Hola! I'm Antonio, this is Francis, he's a little grumpy cause he thought we would miss our flight, cause Gilbert was out-" Toni was interrupted by Gilbert, who nearly shouted out what he was doing before arriving, "Having sex!" Valentin went a deep shade of red at hearing this, slapping Gilbert on the chest for his out burst.

Twenty minuets later, it was time for Gilbert to leave. "Why? Why does this have to happen?" the young man wailed clinging onto the other tightly. "I'm going to miss you so much!" he continued to cry. "It's going to be okay Gilbert, You're coming back soon right? We'll see each other then." Valentin comforted his lover, patting him on the back. "We'll be on the plane." Francis said awkwardly, pushing Antonio towards the gate entrance. "Ja, you're right." Gilbert sniffled. "You should get going." Vali whispered. The German nodded, taking hold of his lover's hands, running his thumbs over the backs of them. "_Ich lieb dich_, Vali. (I love you)" he said, smiling at him. Valentin smiled back, "_Ich lieb dich auch_. (I love you too)" Gilbert looked up at the sound of his native tongue, "You speak German?" Vali nodded. "You should come visit me then!" Valentin smiled, "Only after you come back to me. You promised."

"Of course. Vali? How do you say 'I love you' in Romanian?"

"_Te iubesc."_ Gilbert leaned down to kiss his love, but before their lips touched his whispered, "Te iubesc." They kissed for the last time before Gilbert had to board the plane, leaving his Romanian behind

.

A month later, Gilbert returned to Romania, surprising Valentin at his home. The two visited each other's homes in their respected countries eventually getting homes in both.

And as for Muma Pădurii… she was back and she had a new man to curse….a Russian tourist who went missing a few weeks ago, last seen leaving a night club with a woman he met.

_Das Ende / Sfârşit _(The End)

**Author's Note;**

Ugh! Gaaaaah That took soo long! I've totally been putting off my **Through Ruby Red Eyes** story for this, Danke Gott I'm finally finish with this thing! Took me forever to right the sex scene. It's my first time writing that, so I know it sucks. I kept getting embarrassed, I don't know why. I've read that stuff before, I will admit, but I've never written it. I like Prussia x Romania, I prefer it to any other Prussia pairing. I Like Romania too, I think he's cute! I love his little hat too! Anyways… so yeah, I know that this isn't a very popular pairing and there are like five or six Prussia x Romania stories on here, so I'm going to have to add a few. It's a little disappointing to me to know that there aren't a lot of them up. I also know that not a lot of people are going to read this but, I don't really care, I put this up for my own benefit and to add to the few Prumania stories here. So thanks for reading and PLEASE review, I want to know how I did. Also! Muma Pădurii is really apart of Romanian Folklore, I did a little research on her, and I mean little. She's an ugly old witch who lives in the forest and enslaves children. She can change her shape too. She's like the old witch lady in Hansel und Gretel. I made up the part about having to kill her to reverse her curses because in one of the stories, she was going to boil a little girl alive in soup but the little girls brother pushed Muma Pădurii into her own oven, and all the children she enslaved were free and returned to their parents. Also _Ileana Cosânzeana _is also apart of Romanian folklore. If you want to know more about this and other Romanian Folk tales and characters:  en .wiki pedia wiki / Folklore _ in _ Romania just take out the spaces. Danke, und Gut Nacht!

Hasta La Pasta!~


End file.
